


Moonlight

by goss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt was "Mermaids" - what is not to love. *g* This one's an AU - In my mind, Stiles is wandering around one night and stumbles upon Merman!Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivpiv19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vivpiv19).



> Medium: Pencil with Photoshop tint.


End file.
